Salah Culik, Why Not?
by Kuran Heroine
Summary: Chapter 3 update - Lucy mengepalkan tangan. Emosinya naik. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti tadi. Ia pun menggebrak-gebrak pintu toilet sambil meneriaki Natsu. "KAU ITU SANGAT PINTAR MEMBUAT ORANG SELALU SALAH PAHAM!" teriaknya.
1. Natsu dan Ketidakberuntungannya

Hai semuanya~

Selamat pagi! Selamat siang! Selamat malam! Selamat tidur (?)

Perkenalkan aku **Kuran Heroine** author baru di fandom ini XD

Sebelumnya sih aku pernah nongkrong di fandom Vampire Knight sama Bleach-dan sempet Vocaloid juga tapi belum dipublish-publish #plak

Dan cerita yang udah ada,kebanyakan belum komplit alias tamat. Maklum lah, author ini masih anak sekolahan (?)

Oia, sebenernya aku mau hiatus, cu-cuma sayang banget kalo inspirasinya dibiarin dan numpuk T^T

Tapi aku harap moga bisa lanjut ke universitas dan ambil jurusan yang aku sukai x3

Langsung aja ya, author tau pasti semua calon reader gak sabar buat baca *author kebanyakan curhat sih*

**"Salah Culik, Why Not?"**

**Chapter 1 : Natsu dan Ketidakberuntungannya**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Rated T *yang aman-aman aja, author memang coretmesumcoret tapi kali ini mau ngertiin ama reader yang gak berani baca rated M***

**Pair : Natsu x (masih dirahasiakan,coba tebak!)**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Normal POV**

Pagi menjelang siang di sebuah warung...

"Mira, pesan satu gelas es teh manis." kata seseorang yang terlihat baru duduk yang tak jauh dari seorang pelayan warung yang sibuk menghitung uang di meja, Mirajane.

Wanita yang bernama Mirajane itu mengangguk. Ia menaruh uang yang masih dalam tahap penghitungan itu di dalam laci mejanya.

"Hey, Natsu. Kau yakin hari ini tidak akan hutang padaku? Catatanmu sudah terlalu banyak, tahu!" gerutu Mira saat membuat es teh manis. "Padahal aku lihat keluargamu termasuk keluarga yang cukup kan. Aneh ya kau ini. Masih saja rajin berhutang padaku!" tambahnya. Diaduknya es teh manis yang ia buat agar gulanya merata.

"Sudahlah! Diam saja!" kata Natsu kesal, tapi di balik kekesalannya ia juga berpikir untuk bisa membayar hutangnya. "Suatu saat nanti dibayar kok!" ia memanyunkan mulutnya. Mira menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tak mau tahu ya. Memang kita ini teman, tapi tolong lah. Bayar semuanya di akhir bulan. Aku punya kepentingan dengan uang."

Natsu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengaduk es teh manisnya.

"MIRA~!" teriak seseorang yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Mira. Natsu yang sedang meneguk es teh manisnya, terkejut sampai tersedak.

"Juvia?" Mira melongo.

"A-aku-" Juvia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Mira, tapi nafasnya belum teratur karena tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Mira tadi. Mira yang kasihan melihatnya, segera mengambilkan segelas air mineral untuknya agar bisa tenang.

"Terima kasih, Mira." ucap Juvia setelah meminum segelas air mineral itu. "A-"

"Sama-sama. Ah, tapi kalau nafasmu belum teratur, jangan paksakan berbicara dahulu ya." saran Mira.

"Ju-Juvia berusaha tenang. Juvia tak sabar untuk menceritakan hal baru pada Mira." kata Juvia sambil menarik kursi agar lebih dekat dari meja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mira penasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya Juvia...Juvia-" wanita berambut biru itu terlihat bingung. Ia sampai menggentak-gentakan kaki meja dengan kakinya sendiri hingga membuat meja sedikit bergetar.

Natsu yang berniat untuk santai disini, menjadi terganggu akan kelakuan Juvia. Ia terkejut sampai tersedak karena Juvia, lalu ditambah dengan gentakan kaki Juvia di kaki meja yang diatasnya terdapat gelas berisi es teh manis miliknya. Untuk sementara, ia hanya memandang Juvia sinis.

"Eh, hal baru apa, Juvia?" tanya Mira tambah penasaran.

"Ah, Juvia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan Juvia dengan Gray. Juvia telah bersama Gray selama satu tahun! Hampir saja lupa!" ungkap Juvia. "Juvia bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa, tapi Juvia memiliki usul. Juvia ingin sekali Mira memberi penilaian usul Juvia." pintanya.

"Wah, boleh sekali. Memangnya usulmu apa?" tanya Mira dengan senang hati.

"Juvia..." nada Juvia melemah.

"A-apa usulnya?" tanya Mira sabar.

Sementara itu, Natsu hanya curi-curi mendengar percakapan antara Mira dan Juvia. Alis matanya terangkat satu sambil pura-pura meneguk minumannya. Ia tak sadar telah menjadi penasaran pada Juvia.

"Juvia...ah...ehm...Juvia ha-" wajah Juvia bersemu merah. Matanya mengisyaratkan tentang kebahagiaan yang sedang ia alami.

"Hamil?" Mira meminta keyakinan.

Wajah Juvia berubah total. Matanya membulat.

"Tebakanku benar kan. Hahaha. Tapi bagus, Juvia. Gray pasti akan senang mendengar itu." ujar Mira.

"Itu benar, Mira. YA, ITU BENAR!" tiba-tiba Juvia menggebrak meja.

Natsu kembali terkejut. Es teh manisnya tumpah mengenai syal kesayangannya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Juvia melakukan yang lebih lagi. Ia pun menggertak meja dengan gelas yang kini kosong karena isinya tumpah semua.

Juvia dan Mirajane terkejut.

"DASAR SIALAAAAN! SYAL KESAYANGANKU JADI KOTOR TAHU!" Natsu melepas syal yang menyelimuti lehernya. "Cuci sampai bersih!" ia melemparnya ke arah Juvia.

Juvia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati syal Natsu yang basah dan kotor di depannya. Natsu meninggalkan warung itu dengan kesal.

"E-eh, Natsu! Kau belum bayar tahu!" teriak Mira sampai mengejar Natsu di depan pintu warungnya. Namun Natsu tidak menghiraukannya. "Yah, dia berhutang lagi. Gara-gara kau, Juvia!" Mira sweatdrop. "Ia langsung pergi tanpa mengingat hutangnya sedikitpun."

"Hah? Ma-maaf. Juvia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan kebahagiaan" Juvia membungkukkan badannya pada Mira.

Mira hanya melambaikan tangan pada Juvia.

"Hmm...kalau boleh tahu, hutang Natsu ada berapa?" tanya Juvia baik-baik.

Mira mengambil catatan yang berjudul 'Hutang Natsu', lalu memperlihatkan isinya pada Juvia dengan menimpanya tiba-tiba di wajah Juvia. Mira sedikit kesal.

"Ya kalau memberi tahu jangan asal menimpakan tiba-tiba seperti itu lah." Juvia memandang sinis pada Mira. Membaca baik-baik isi catatan, "A-apa? Banyak sekali!" Juvia melongo. "Padahal aku ingin membayarnya sebagai rasa tanggung jawabku. Tapi ini pasti jumlahnya salah kan, Mira?" ia menyengir takut-takut pada Mira.

"Matamu yang salah, Juvia." kata Mira geram.

"Eheheh. Begitu ya. Aku bayar hutang Natsu hari ini saja ya." Juvia mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya, lalu memberikannya pada Mira.

**=w=**

Malam hari, jam 11.00 di kamar Natsu...

Malam ini adalah malam yang cerah. Butiran bintang menyebar begitu jelas kerlipannya sehingga membuat langit malam ini terlihat indah. Tak ketinggalan beberapa rasi bintang yang bertengger di sisi butiran bintang yang terlihat.

Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan langit malam ini lewat jendela kamar. Ia tahu malam ini adalah malam yang cerah dan pastinya merupakan waktu yang pas untuk berjalan berdua bersama orang yang dicintai. Bersama melihat taburan bintang indah di langit, menunggu bintang jatuh, dan saling berjanji untuk setia. Namun ia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia belum memiliki apa yang ia inginkan itu.

"Aku menyedihkan ya." ujar Natsu lirih.

Sudah tiga tahun lebih semenjak kelulusannya di Universitas Magnolia meraih gelar Sarjana Manajemen dengan susah payah. Meski dengan nilai yang pas-pasan, tapi ia sudah memperjuangkan seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya untuk lulus. Ia memang bukan pemuda yang pintar dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memang sulit untuk memikat hati wanita. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih kekanak-kanakan, padahal ia sudah berusaha agak tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan keberhasilan yang kecil. Bagaimana yang besar? Ia memprediksikan ia akan menjadi lebih menderita lagi.

Setiap hari, ayahnya selalu mengutarakan keinginan agar Natsu segera menikah dan mempunyai anak. Natsu tidak suka itu, meski dalam hatinya ingin sekali memenuhi keinginan ayahnya. Ia masih belum siap, terlebih lagi statusnya sekarang masih sebagai pengangguran. Bukannya tak mau mencari pekerjaan, tetapi ia hanya memang tidak beruntung. Lulusan bernilai pas-pasan sepertinya sulit untuk mendapatkan peluang pekerjaan.

Angin malam berhembus melewati Natsu dengan dingin. Mungkinkah mereka bosan melihat kebiasaan buruk Natsu yang selalu merenung di malam hari?

Natsu beralih memandang ke dalam kamarnya. Jendela kamar ia tutup. Ia melangkah gontai saat menuju ranjangnya. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat ia tak sengaja memandang foto Erza Scarlet dalam pigura kecil di meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Hey, hidupmu sangat beruntung sekali ya?" Natsu mengambil lalu menatap foto Erza Scarlet dengan sinis.

Dalam foto itu, Erza terlihat sedang berpose dingin tapi masih ada sedikit senyum dari bibir mungilnya. Matanya sengaja disayukan untuk lebih mendukung. Rambut scarlet lurus dan panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai seakan menambah pesonanya sebagai artis yang menggeluti bidang model, akting dan tarik suara.

"Aku ingin sekali memilikimu." ucap Natsu secara tidak sadar.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Kau sangat berada sekali. Lulusan bimbingan Fairy Tail Entertainment memang beda. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku memilikimu." Natsu menyerah. "Ta-tapi untuk apa aku memilikimu? Bukannya itu keinginan aneh dari fans yang tidak beruntung?"

Natsu menaruh kembali foto Erza di mejanya. Ia beranjak pergi tidur. Ditariknya selimut, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Namun...

"NATSUUU! CEPAT KELUAR DAN BELIKAN MIE RAMEN UNTUK AYAH!" perintah ayah Natsu di luar kamar yang sangat mendadak sampai Natsu kaget.

_Sialan_, batin Natsu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan keluar." kata Natsu kesal sambil turun dari ranjangnya menemui ayahnya. Ia terpaksa menuruti keinginan ayahnya malam ini.

**=w=**

Jalan raya sedikit lengang di tengah malam yang cerah ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rupanya sebagian besar kedai mie ramen sudah tutup. Ia kebingungan mencari kedai yang masih buka. Ia tidak boleh pulang dalam keadaan tangan masih hampa atau ia akan mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya. Orang tua itu merepotkan sekali!" Natsu menendang kaleng kosong yang ada di depannya. Secara tidak sengaja, kaleng itu mengenai kepala orang yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai. Orang itu marah. Begitu tahu pelakunya, orang itu pun menghampiri Natsu.

"Hey, kau! Dasar tidak tahu-" orang itu ingin menghajar Natsu tapi tidak jadi karena...

"Gray?" Natsu tak percaya.

**=w=**

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Lain kali kalau marah jangan menendang kaleng sembarangan! Lihat kepalaku!" protes seseorang yang ternyata bernama Gray sambil menunjuk kepalanya pada Natsu.

Natsu tak peduli. Ia hanya meneguk kembali minuman hangat yang ia beli di kedai mie ramen.

"Tapi terserah kau saja sih. Kalau kau mau syal kesayanganmu kembali, kau harus mentraktirku es krim blueberry sekarang." Gray tersenyum licik pada Natsu sambil memamerkan syal kesayangan Natsu.

Natsu yang sedari tadi santai meneguk minuman hangat, sekarang menjadi tak tenang dan menatap Gray yang licik itu dengan mata amarahnya.

"Kembalikan syalku, Kepala Es! Jangan pernah bermain dengan syalku!" Natsu berusaha merebut syal kesayangannya kembali. Namun Gray bersikeras tidak mau memberikannya pada Natsu.

"Kau harus mentraktirku dulu, Kepala Api!" desak Gray.

"Enak saja! Kau bisa membeli es krim blueberry sendiri kan?" tolak Natsu.

"Haha. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak punya uang? Dasar pengangguran. Pantas saja tidak ada wanita yang memacarimu." Gray mengejek Natsu.

Natsu menatap Gray tajam. Wajahnya melukiskan rasa ketidakterimaan diejek seperti itu.

"Biarpun begini, suatu saat aku akan melebihimu, Kepala Es!" kata Natsu sambil mendengus. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Gray tertawa. "Ya silahkan bicara apa saja. Aku tak peduli. Weee~" ia menjulurkan lidah di depan Natsu.

Natsu makin geram akan kelakuan Gray. Ia tak sabar untuk segera memukul Gray.

"Oia, Natsu. Sebenarnya kebetulan sekali aku bertemu kau. Tadi pagi Juvia membuat masalah denganmu kan? Lalu, sebagai pertanggungjawaban, Juvia membersihkan syalmu dan membayar minuman yang kau minum tadi pagi. Lalu ehm...niatnya Juvia ingin mengembalikan syalmu tapi tidak bisa. Juvia sedang kedinginan sekarang, terus di-dia...menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Aku menjadi repot dibuatnya. Tapi aku tetap senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Yeay~" ungkap Gray sambil memeluk-meluk syal Natsu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Amarah Natsu sedikit terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Gray tentang Juvia. Ia tak menyangka Juvia sebaik itu.

"Ya-ya sudahlah. Lupakan tentang kecerobohanku saat aku tak sengaja menendang kaleng ke kepalamu." Natsu menjadi kaku.

Gray menatap Natsu aneh. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba melunak seperti ini. "Ah, iya." ia mengangguk kebingungan. "Ini syalmu." ia mengembalikan syal Natsu.

Belum sempat syal kembali pada Natsu, tangan kiri Gray tak sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi air jahe hangat dan air tumpahan itu mengenai sedikit syal Natsu. Mata Gray terbelalak dan dengan bodohnya Gray melepas pegangannya pada syal Natsu. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang seakan ingin berteriak saat menemukan kejadian yang tak diinginkan ini.

"GRAAAAAAAYYY!"

"UWAAAAHHHHHH! AMPUN NATSUUUUU!" Gray berusaha lari dari Natsu.

"JANGAN MENCOBA LARI DARIKU, KEPALA ES!" ancam Natsu sambil mengejar Gray.

Semua pasang mata memandang Natsu dan Gray aneh. Beberapa diantara pasang mata itu mencibir kelakuan Natsu dan Gray yang terlihat sedang bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak-anak.

"Mungkin mereka mengalami masa kecil kurang bahagia~ hik!" kata seorang pria yang di tengah mabuk sake.

"Ah, mungkin saja si rambut pink itu merupakan renternir yang sedang menagih si rambut hitam penghutang." kata seorang wanita lain.

"GRAY, TAK KUSANGKA KAU BEGITU JAHAT PADAKU! KAU TAHU KAN SYAL ITU SATU-SATUNYA PENINGGALAN ALMARHUM IBUKU?" kata Natsu dengan mata berapi-api. Tangan kekarnya dikepalkan dan diacungkan ke atas sebagai tanda ancaman pada Gray. Ia bisa kapan saja melayangkan pukulan pada Gray.

"Ya-ya tapi-"

"HAAAHHH! ALASAN!" potong Natsu. "RASAKAN INI, KEPALA ES!" tangan kanannya yang mengepal siap mendarat di pipi Gray.

**BRAKKK!**

Salah target. Natsu hanya berhasil merusak meja hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Gray bisa menghindar kali ini.

"NATSU DRAGNEEEELLLL!" teriak seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam kedai.

"EH, IYA ADA APA BRENGSEK? KAU MAU BERUSUSAN DENGANKU HAH?" sahut Natsu asal karena dibakar amarah.

"IYA AKU MEMANG MAU BERURUSAN DENGANMU, BODOH! MANA RAMENKU? KAU LAMA SEKALI!"

"NANDEE?" Natsu terkejut. Ia tak percaya. "A-ANO, MASIH DISANA!" ia menunjuk ke tempat pelayan.

Orang yang menantang Natsu itu perlahan mendekati Natsu. Natsu mengangkat alis sebelah begitu tahu siapa orang yang menantangnya.

"Tou-san? Hhe? Hontou?" tanya Natsu ketakutan.

"Sudah lama aku tunggu, begitu sampai disini malah sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan orang aneh ini," ayah Natsu menunjuk Gray.

Gray memperlihatkan wajah tak terima dikatakan orang aneh oleh ayah Natsu.

"dan begitu datang, kau malah mengataiku brengsek! Dasar anak tidak tau diri!" cetus ayah Natsu kesal. Natsu hanya menunduk merasa bersalah. "Lain kali jangan melakukan hal konyol tadi, bodoh." pesan ayah Natsu sambil mengambil lalu membayar ramen yang dibungkus.

Natsu sedikit mencuri pandangan tajam ke arah Gray dan mengisyaratkan bahwa Gray lah penyebab dari semua ini. Gray hanya membalasnya dengan memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Kita pulang, Natsu." ayah Natsu mengajak Natsu pulang. Natsu mulai mendongakkan pandangannya. Ayahnya kembali memanggil Natsu dengan benar dan ini menandakan mulai lunaknya sifat ayahnya.

Natsu mengikuti langkah ayahnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Gray, ia memberikan tatapan mengancam. "Ingat ya, Kepala Es. Kau harus membersihkan syalku dengan sebersih-bersihnya. Kalau tidak, kau akan-"

"Natsu, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman kalau saja kau masih berniat untuk mencari gara-gara dengan orang aneh itu." ayah Natsu tiba-tiba mengancam. "Jangan membuatmu malu. Sampai merusak properti kedai."

"I-iya, ayah." sahut Natsu mengalami pengecilan nyali.

Gray tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dalam hati Natsu muncul amarah yang tertahan.

**=w=**

Sesampainya di rumah, Natsu langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan ayahnya yang asik makan mie ramen di ruang makan. Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lemas di ranjang. Ia lelah.

_Ini masih di awal pembukaan hari yang baru,_ batin Natsu.

Natsu mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap kantuk akan menyerangnya namun sulit. Ia teringat dengan ketidakberuntungannya.

_Ibu, kalau saja ibu masih hidup, aku ingin sekali menangis di dekapanmu. Aku ingin sekali saja meluapkan semua bebanku. Aku berjanji akan berubah setelah itu_, batin Natsu.

Tak terasa air matanya menetes. Natsu menangis dalam kebisuan. Kesunyian di pagi hari tidak dapat dipecahkan oleh tangisan itu.

Ia menoleh pada foto Erza di meja dekat ranjangnya.

_Kalau saja aku bisa meminta bantuan darimu. Sekali saja, untuk menutupi lubang ketidakberuntunganku,_ batin Natsu tanpa disadari berkata seperti ini.

"E-eh?" Natsu bingung sendiri begitu jarak antara wajahnya dengan foto Erza hanya 10 sentimeter. "Aku tak bermaksud bagaimana-bagaimana...tapi entahlah kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti tadi." elaknya. Lalu ia menaruh kembali foto Erza di meja.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Natsu berbunyi nada dering pemberitahuan email baru.

Natsu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja, lalu ia membuka pesannya.

**From : Ice Head  
><strong>

**To : Mine  
><strong>

**Subject : no subject**

**hey, kepala api. Semoga mimpi indah~ XD**

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Gray jahil sekali mengirim email tidak berguna seperti itu. Mau tak mau, ia membalasnya.

**To : Ice Head  
><strong>

**From : Mine  
><strong>

**Subject : re : no subject**

**apa-apaan kau mengirim emailseperti tadi? Aku tak sudi menerimanya! =_=**

**ps : pokoknya besok syalku harus sudah bersih! :**

_'send'_

Natsu menaruh ponselnya di meja kembali. Namun, belum satu menit berlalu, rupanya Gray sudah membalas email dari Natsu.

**From : Ice Head  
><strong>

**To : Mine  
><strong>

**Subject : re : re : no subject**

**habisnya aku kasihan karena kau belum punya istri =_=**

**jadi aku kirim saja email tadi.**

**Okelah, kepala api.**

Natsu kaget setengah mati setelah membaca email dari Gray.

_Apa-apaan Kepala Es itu? Aku mencium ketidakberesan dalam pikirannya,_ batin Natsu.

Natsu membalasnya.

**To : Ice Head  
><strong>

**From : Mine****  
><strong>

**Subject : Jangan sinting =="**

**apa sih maksudmu? Kasihan karena aku belum memiliki istri? Tch! YANG ADA MALAH AKU ILLFEEL MENERIMA EMAIL TADI! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU MENJADI PENGGANTI ISTRIKU SEBELUM ISTRI SEJATIKU DATANG?**

**gray sinting =="**

**suatu saat kalau aku bertemu Juvia, akan aku ceritakan kesintinganmu ini, Kepala Es!**

Natsu memijit tombol send dengan gemas. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan kesintingan Gray. Ponselnya ia lempar sembarang. Ia tak peduli kalau ponselnya rusak atau mengalami kesintingan yang mirip dengan Gray. Tapi untung saja ponselnya mendarat di sofa kecil dekat jendela.

"Damn, Ice Head!" Natsu menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke arah ponselnya mendarat. "Ah, Oyasuminasai, Erza-hime~" ucapnya saat memandang foto Erza di meja, dan setelah itu ia pun beranjak tidur. Matanya ia pejamkan. Tak lupa untuk berdoa sebelum tidur.

**=w=**

Keesokan harinya...

Magnolia terlihat cerah di hari yang baru ini. Beberapa burung terbang bebas dan saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan kicauan di langit kota yang tentram ini. Tumbuhan seperti pohon melihatnya dengan memberi sejumlah oksigen untuk memberinya dan masyarakat Magnolia.

Seorang pria berambut hitam pendek berlari seakan ia dikejar waktu masuk kerja. Dasi hitam yang ia kenakan belum terlihat rapi. Rupanya ia kesiangan.

Ia masuk ke sebuah kantor bernama FT Entertainment. Raut wajahnya yang masih menyiratkan sedikit lelah karena lari, ia paksakan untuk menyambut teman-teman kerjanya yang dapat ia temui sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Gray-kun~" ucap beberapa wanita muda yang terlihat sedang mendiskusikan masalah pekerjaan.

"Hai, ohayougozaimasu, morning ojochu~" sahut orang itu ternyata Gray.

Dari arah berlawanan, seseorang berambut orange dan memakai kacamata menghampiri Gray. Di tangannya terlihat membawa data-data yang disatukan dalam map.

"Gray, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." orang itu menepuk pundak Gray.

Gray menoleh ke arah orang itu. "Ya, Loki. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Orang bernama Loki itu buru-buru memilih beberapa data dalam dokumen yang ia bawa, kacamatanya yang sedikit turun ia benarkan. Setelah ia menemukan salah satu data, ia pun menunjukkannya pada Gray.

"Dia pernah mengikuti audisi tahun lalu, tapi gagal karena suatu hal." jelas Loki.

Gray menatap Loki, lalu mencermati data yang Loki tunjukan padanya.

"Dia mau mengikuti audisi kali ini juga? Padahal dia sudah tahu larangannya kan." komentar Gray.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi tak apalah. Kita lihat saja nanti." kata Loki.

**=w=**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sisi kanannya diikat sedikit dengan pita biru berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Mata cokelat indahnya sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ia yakin hari ini tak akan terlambat. Penampilannya dengan t-shirt warna kuning yang juga dibalut jaket hitam dan celana jins hitam terkesan indah dipandang.

**=w=**

08.30 di rumah keluarga Dragneel...

Sarapan pagi sudah dihidangkan di meja makan. Tak terlalu banyak, hanya ada beberapa onigiri, dua gelas air susu hangat dan dua gelas air mineral. Di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makannya, terlihat paruh baya yang sudah melahap beberapa makanan yang ada.

Natsu melangkah dengan gontaimenuju ruang makan. Ia tidak kesiangan hari ini meski ia tidur telat. Tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi dia sudah mandi sebelum menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Tou-san." ucap Natsu sambil memaksa diri agar terlihat secerah mungkin suasana hatinya.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Natsu." sahut ayahnya. "Kau terlihat beda hari ini." komentarnya begitu Natsu duduk di hadapannya.

Natsu mengambil beberapa onigiri, lalu menaruh di piringnya. Ia berpikir apa yang akan ia jawab untuk pendapat dari ayahnya. "Yah...tak begitu buruk. Hanya memikirkan hal untuk..." ia masih berpikir.

"Menikah?"

"E-eh? Tou-san salah, bukan itu." elak Natsu. Tapi jantungnya berdegup lebih dari biasanya. "Nanti saja aku ceritakannya."

"Ya sudah. Habiskan sarapan dahulu."

Natsu melahap sarapan pagi ini diawali dengan kesan lemas, tapi karena ia ingat perjuangan ayahnya membuat sarapan, ia pun berubah untuk semangat melahapnya. Demi ayah, satu-satuya tumpuan hidupnya sekarang semenjak ditinggal ibunya.

"Tou-san akan pergi kerja. Jaga rumah baik-baik selama aku pergi. Kalau ingin pergi, kuncilah pintu rumah dan kembalilah sebelum jam lima sore." pesan ayah Natsu begitu selesai sarapan.

Natsu menatap ayahnya. "Tou-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sekarang." pintanya.

"Nanti saja, Natsu. Tou-san akan terlambat." jawab ayahnya, dan Natsu sedikit kecewa.

"Ba-baiklah, Tou-san. Hati-hati di jalan." pesan Natsu sedikit menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ayahnya mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Natsu. Sekarang Natsu sendirian lagi.

Ia memberesi peralatan makan yang kotor karena sarapan tadi, lalu membawanya ke tempat cucian untuk dicuci. Meski ia laki-laki, pekerjaan sepele ini harus ia kerjakan. Ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya repot dengan pekerjaan sepele ini. Setelah selesai, ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Sebuah buku catatan yang sempat ia pakai untuk melakukan sebuah misi ada di hadapan matanya. Misi yang datang tiba-tiba setelah bangun tidur di hari yang cerah ini. Menculik Erza Scarlet.

**=w=**

Suasana hiruk pikuk sudah terlihat di halaman FT Entertainment. Maklumlah ada audisi pencarian bakat untuk menjadi artis, terlebih ini adalah hari terakhir audisi.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut scarlet lurus datang diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Para peserta audisi yang tadinya sibuk dengan masing-masing, kini perhatiannya tertuju pada wanita yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Honda Jazz. Semua orang pasti tau, meski wanita itu menutupi identitasnya dengan kacamata hitam yang lebar. Erza Scarlet. Banyak diantara para peserta audisi yang tertarik untuk menghampiri sang idola tapi karena waktu audisi yang terbatas, mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka takut kalau suatu saat nomor audisinya dipanggil.

Erza memberi senyum selamat pagi kepada para peserta audisi. Mereka yang semulanya tanpa ada harapan yang berarti mendapat respek dari sang idola, kini histeris menyebut nama Erza terutama para peserta laki-laki.

"Erza sangat ramah ya. Tak salah aku menjadi fans-nya." komentar dari salah satu peserta audisi.

Erza yang posisinya sedang tidak menghadap mereka masih bisa mendengar komentar tadi. Ia tersenyum puas.

Di depan Erza, Gray tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Di tangannya, terlihat membawa data yang tadi Loki berikan padanya.

"Erza, ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Tentang dia." ujar Gray sambil menarik tangan Erza ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"E-eh apa? Dia siapa?" tanya Erza bingung.

"Sudahlah, dengarkan baik-baik nanti."

**=w=**

Natsu mengunci pintu rumah dengan perasaan yang berdebar lebih dari biasanya. Setelah itu, ia memasukan kunci rumah ke dalam kantong celananya. Satu langkah meninggalkan rumah demi menjalankan misi beresiko berlalu. Saat langkah kedua, ia berhenti.

"Maafkan aku, Tou-san." ucapnya pelan tapi sungguh-sungguh. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya seperti biasa. Menuju FT Entertainment.

**=w=**

"Hah? Lalu kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya tidak boleh? FT Entertainment bisa bermasalah hanya karena satu orang itu. Aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, Gray!" ungkap Erza penuh emosi. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Gray yang melihatnya memberi isyarat pada Erza agar merendahkan nadanya.

"Maaf. Maaf saja sih." kali ini Erza melemah. "Aku ingin menemui Master Makarov setelah ini." ia melambaikan tangan pada Gray.

**=w=**

Natsu memandangi gedung FT Entertainment dengan decak kagum. Gedung itu lumayan megah.

_Erza, aku akan menculikmu hari ini,_ batin Natsu tapi kali ini sudah yakin.

Ia pun berjalan menuju gedung megah itu. Tidak seperti biasanya masyarakat biasa masuk ke gedung itu, namun karena ada audisi, ia bisa asal masuk. Petugas keamanan di gedung itu bisa saja mengira Natsu adalah peserta audisi FT Entertainment tahun ini.

Natsu tersenyum geli melihat respon petugas keamanan.

Bodoh, komentarnya dalam hati.

Pertama-tama, ia pergi ke tempat parkir. Ia memastikan Erza sudah datang. Hasilnya ada. Lalu ia pun pergi menelusup dari pintu selain pintu utama gedung.

Keadaan di dalam bagian gedung yang pertama kali ia masuki sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pekerja seperti office boy, office girl dan beberapa pekerja lain selain itu.

_Sial. Erza kemana? Sulit sekali mencarinya,_ batin Natsu.

Natsu masuk lebih dalam lagi. Pandangan matanya melihat toilet wanita, dan di sebelahnya ada toilet pria. Saat menoleh ke arah lain, ia juga tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang ia cari. Erza Scarlet. Dengan segera, Natsu bersembunyi untuk menghindar dari pandangan Erza.

Erza terlihat masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Begitu di dalam, terdengar percakapan penuh argumen kuat. Natsu tidak tahu dengan siapa Erza di dalam, yang pasti lawan Erza itu seorang wanita juga.

Setelah suasana sedikit lengang, Natsu mencoba untuk melihat keadaan toilet wanita. Tidak sopan memang, tapi buat apa berpikir sopan atau tidaknya di saat keadaan lengang seperti ini? Ia pun menutupi kepalanya dengan penutup kepala yang ada pada jaketnya, lalu berjalan mendekati seseorang yang sedang bercermin. Kedua tangan Natsu memegang kain hitam yang sudah diberi parfum memabukkan. Orang yang terkena pasti akan pingsan.

Tanpa kata-kata penyerangan, Natsu menutup kepala wanita itu dengan kain hitamnya. Wanita itu sempat berteriak, namun terdengar lemah karena bau parfum memabukkan itu telah terhirup. Wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

Natsu tersenyum lega. Ia pun langsung membawa wanita yang ia pastikan bernama Erza Scarlet keluar gedung. Dengan bridal style. Sedikit sulit, ia sampai lewat jalan pintas.

Nafas Natsu tidak beraturan. Keringat di tubuhnya mengucur deras. Kedua tangannya yang seraya harus membawa korban penculikan mulai lelah. Tapi ia terus berusaha. Agar tidak dicurigai oleh tetangganya, ia masuk ke dalam rumah lewat gerbang belakang. Erza ia rebahkan di bangku panjang dekat pintu begitu sampai.

_Syukurlah. Akhirnya sampa_i, batin Natsu sambil menepis keringat di dahinya.

Tangannya merogoh kantong celananya, lalu mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumah. Setelah itu, ia membawa Erza ke dalam rumah dengan bridal style lagi.

Aku letakan dia dimana ya? batin Natsu bingung sambil melihat ruangan-ruangan di rumahnya.

"Ah, di kamarku saja." Natsu pun membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. "Lelah sekali." ia buru-buru merembahkan Erza di ranjangnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kipas untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah di tubuh.

"Semoga ayah tidak tahu tentang ini. Maaf saja." harap Natsu sambil melihat fotonya bersama ayah dan ibunya. "Eh? Ibu juga. Tapi...mungkin ibu melihat perbuatanku. Maaf ibu. Aku berjanji akan berubah setelah ini. Aku butuh uang darinya sebagai tebusan." jelas Natsu sambil seolah meminta jabatan tangan pada ibunya di foto itu.

Natsu teringat. Hampir seharian ini ia tidak memeriksa ponselnya. Pasti ada pesan baru. Dan benar saja.

_2 Email Received_

_1 unread email received from Ice Head_

_1 unread email received from Tou-san_

Email pertama.

**From : Ice Head  
><strong>

**To : Mine****  
><strong>

**Subject : no subject**

**NATSU JAHAT! MAKSUDKU KAU KEPALA API JAHAT! T_T**

**AKU KAN BERNIAT BAIK, BUKAN ADA APA-APA DENGANMU TAHU!**

**JUVIA SANGAT MENCINTAIKU, JADI AKU MOHON JANGAN BERITAHUKAN SOAL TADI. PLEASEEEEE! ATAU KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MEM-BULLY-MU! =="**

Natsu tertawa. Ia lupa membacanya tadi malam. Email lama.

Email kedua.

**From : Tou-san  
><strong>

**To : Mine************  
><strong>

**Subject : no subject**

**Kemungkinan tou-san akan pulang cepat**

DEG!

Email kedua ini membuat Natsu berubah anggapan. Ia menjadi tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya tahu perbuatannya telah menculik seorang artis?

Natsu menaruh ponselnya di lemari kecilnya, lalu menghampiri Erza di ranjangnya. Erza masih tidak sadarkan diri, terlebih kain itu masih menutupi kepalanya. Dipastikan efeknya over.

Natsu mendekati Erza perlahan. Tangannya menyentuh sedikit tangan Erza. Halus. Setelah itu, ia menatap wajah yang masih dibalut kain hitam. Perlahan, tangannya meraih kain untuk dilepas, namun, karena kurang tepatnya posisi Natsu, kaki Natsu sedikit goyah dan jatuh di tubuh Erza. Natsu sedikit mengeluh.

"Ukh! Untung jatuh di tempat seperti-AKH! APAAA?" mata Natsu terbelalak. Kain hitamnya memang sukses lepas dari kepala Erza. Tapi...

**=to be continued=**

Sampai sini dulu ya XDDD

Hehe. Pasti readers setia yang dari tadi ngikutin alurnya ngerasa penasaran banget. Sengaja sih author mau bikin penasaran #digeplakreaders

Oia, menurut kalian, kira-kira fic author ini pairing Natsu x Siapa hayoo? Tebak ya kalo bisa XDD

Ntar saya kasih hadiah piring cantik 3

Natsu : hadiahnya pasaran sekaleeh =3=

Author : biarin, weee~ *julurin lidah*

Mina-san, review ya. Biar saya tahu apa kekurangan dari fic ini, lalu gak lupa juga dengan kelebihannya XD #apasih

Okaayyy?

Sampai ketemu di chapter keduanya ya. Mungkin bakal lama. Author mau sibuk ama sekolah ^^a

Natsu : *nyalain api dari tangannya*

Author cari alesan! *coba serang author*

Author : huwaaaa *lari*


	2. Failed

Sebelumnya, author mengucapkan selamat kepada **Kuro Neko Nahoko-chan** yang telah menjawab benar siapa pasangan pairing **Natsu** di fic saya XDD

*kasih 3 piring cantik ke **Kuro Neko Nahoko-chan***

www

Langsung aja ya~

**"Salah Culik, Why Not?"**

**Chapter 2 : Failed**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing Natsu D. x Lucy H. (sudah ditetapkan)**

**Rate T**

**~Happy Reading~**

"...SALAH CULIIIKKK!" Natsu berteriak seperti orang gila. "TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Seseorang yang berada di depan Natsu terlihat akan membuka matanya. Ia masih belum bisa memfokuskan pandangannya. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

"A-aku dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya seseorang itu. Ia mencoba melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi saat melihat ke bawah, tepat di tengah dadanya...

"K-kau...KAU _PERVERT_!" ia menendang Natsu yang sedari tadi menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DIRIKU? SEENAKNYA SAJA MENYENTUH DADAKU!" ia menutupi dadanya yang masih dibalut pakaian dengan kedua tangannya.

Natsu yang terjatuh dari ranjang, terlihat meringis kesakitan. "A-aku tidak sengaja. Ta-tadi a-aku terjatuh...dan mendarat di da-"

"CUKUP!" kali ini ia melempar bantal ke arah Natsu. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu! Kau pasti ingin memperkosaku, kan?"

Mata Natsu membulat. "Ti-tidak! Untuk apa memperkosa wanita tidak jelas sepertimu," elaknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Wanita tidak jelas? Jadi kau menuduhku wanita yang tidak-tidak?" ia terlihat beranjak dari ranjang Natsu. "Aku adalah wanita baik-baik, bodoh! Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Natsu memandangi wanita itu dengan seksama. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Wanita ini memakai _high heels_ sekitar empat sentimeter, memakai celana jins, _t-shirt_ kuning dibalut jaket hitam, dan rambut pirang yang bagian kanannya diikat.

"Hmm..." Natsu berpikir sambil memandangi penampilan wanita itu di depannya.

Wanita itu mendengus. Ia tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. "Su-sudah aku duga. Kau _pervert_!" ia menendang Natsu tepat di wajah Natsu. "Kau pasti menginginkanku! Cih!"

"GYAAAA!" jerit Natsu kesakitan. Ia terlempar ke sofa kecil.

Wanita itu menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya. Ia terlihat akan menghajar Natsu habis-habisan.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan mendapat pelajaran dariku!" ancam wanita itu. "Kau juga membawaku ke kamar atau apalah! Pasti kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu padaku, kan?" ia melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan. "Tapi akan aku ubah!"

Wanita itu terlihat yakin sekali. Namun, karena tidak hati-hati, _high heels_-nya menusuk ranjang Natsu sehingga ia sulit untuk berjalan. Dan...

"KYAAAAA~!"

Wanita itu jatuh dengan posisi badan setengah di ranjang dan setengah di luar ranjang.

"H-hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsu syok, lalu menghampiri wanita untuk menolong. Ia membantu wanita itu untuk membenarkan posisi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hah...hah..." nafas wanita itu terengah-engah.

Natsu melihat ke sekeliling wanita itu._ High heels_. Itulah penyebabnya. Natsu mengernyit. Ia tidak menyangka ranjangnya sedikit bolong karena tusukan _high heels_.

"Kau merusak ranjangku, hey-umm...siapa namamu?" Natsu ingin protes, namun ia kebingungan dengan apa ia memanggil wanita ini.

"Rahasia. Aku tidak mau suatu hari dipelet olehmu dan...dan aku kembali akan diperkosa olehmu," wanita itu mengelak sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau masih menganggapku pria mesum? Jelas-jelas aku tidak sengaja!" kata Natsu tidak terima. "Asal kau tahu saja ya. Aku sebenarnya salah menculik orang! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau yang aku culik!" jelasnya berapi-api.

Wanita itu berdecak. Ia terlihat masih belum percaya.

"Uhmm...kalau salah culik, mengapa tidak? Maksudku..." Natsu tersenyum kaku. "A-ayo kita-"

"SUDAH AKU DUGA KALAU MESUM TETAPLAH MESUM!" potong wanita itu sambil meninju wajah Natsu.

Natsu meringis. "Ma-maksudku...a-yo ki-kita be-berke-na-lan..."

Wanita itu memberi tatapan tak peduli pada keadaan Natsu. "Namaku Lucy. Lucy...ah, cukup Lucy."

Mungkin karena respon Lucy, Natsu terlihat segar kembali. Aneh memang.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu tersenyum mengajak Lucy untuk berjabatan tangan. "Panggil aku Natsu."

Lucy mencoba bertatap muka dengan Natsu. Senyum Natsu terlihat ramah di matanya. "Sa-salam kenal, Natsu."

Natsu menambah taraf keramahan senyumnya. Tanpa disadari, wajah Lucy sedikit memerah. Runtuhlah prasangka buruk tadi.

"_Yosh_! Ayo kita keluar dari kamar. Sebagai pertanggungjawaban, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah," ujar Natsu bersemangat.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan!" Lucy menolak.

Natsu terheran-heran. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Eh, ayo ikut aku! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" ia menarik Lucy keluar dari kamar.

"I-iya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jam 18.00 di FT Entertainment...<strong>

"Kemana anak itu? Bukankah tadi siang datang?" tanya Erza sambil memotong _cake_ menjadi beberapa bagian yang kecil.

"Entahlah, aku harap dia berubah pikiran," Loke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Jadi, tahun ini ia tidak ikut audisi? Baguslah. Aku tidak mau_ FT Entertaiment_ menjadi ribut karena dia. Putri Heartfilia seperti dia tidak boleh menjadi artis. Dia calon pemerintah di negeri ini. Tidak boleh seenaknya sendiri meninggalkan tugas sebenarnya. Huh..." lalu Erza memakan satu potongan kecil _cake_-nya. "Setelah ini, aku bisa pulang. Di luar, Jellal pasti menungguku. Sampai ketemu, Loke!" ia melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu, ia pergi sambil membawa satu kotak cake.

Loke mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak percaya akan kebiasaan Erza yang sering memakan _cake_ tapi tidak kunjung gemuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Jam 18.30 di rumah keluarga Dragneel...<strong>

Selama Lucy berada di rumah Natsu, ia mendapat banyak kesenangan disini. Ia diberi makanan enak oleh Natsu, diberi pelajaran memasak kue bersama, dan entah kenapa semuanya berjalan secara alami. Mereka berdua mudah akrab.

"Natsu, maafkan aku ya. Aku telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak dan menghajarmu," ucap Lucy menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luigi! Aku memakluminya!" sahut Natsu.

"Sudah berulang kali aku katakan. Namaku Lucy!" Lucy kembali geram.

"Eheheh...iya, iya," Natsu tertawa konyol. "Saatnya makan malam. Tapi kenapa ayah belum belum pulang juga ya? Padahal tadi dia bilang akan pulang cepat. Dasar orang tua," gumamnya.

Lucy terlihat menata piring. Meski sedikit bingung, tapi ia berusaha bisa melakukannya.

"Natsu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Lucy serius.

Natsu sedikit terkejut. "I-iya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa orang yang akan kau culik? Kau bilang menculikku itu adalah target yang salah," tanya Lucy ingin tahu.

"E-eh? Itu ya? Haha, orang itu sangat berarti bagiku. Yah, meski aku tahu itu sulit, sehingga kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku malah menculikmu," jawaban Natsu kurang memuaskan Lucy. Tapi wajah Natsu...memerah?

Lucy hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti.

"Ehm...ayo kita makan malam," ajak Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lucy yang masih merasa penasaran, terpaksa menuruti ajakan Natsu. Makan malam ini tidak seperti yang biasa ia makan. Meski begitu, ia tetap memakannya.

Seusai makan malam, Natsu membereskan semua piring dan gelas yang kotor. Lucy melihatnya terheran-heran.

"Untuk ukuran seorang pria, kau bisa dikatakan...hebat. Aku belum pernah menemukan pria muda sepertimu bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah," ungkap Lucy.

Natsu yang sedang mengelap piring, menjadi berhenti sebentar. "I-itu ada alasan tersendiri. Kalau saja hidupku lengkap, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. Hehe..."

Lucy bertambah bingung. Ia menganggap Natsu orang yang suka bercerita tanpa kejelasan. Begitu selesai mengelap, Natsu pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Huh..." Lucy menghela nafas agar rileks. "Dasar."

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Saat ia melihat kontak yang terlihat di layar ponsel, ia memilih untuk menolak dan mematikan ponselnya.

_Tsk! Aku benci di saat seperti ini_, batin Lucy.

Setelah itu ia beranjak mencari Natsu ke ruangan lain. Dari satu ruang ke ruang lain. Saat berada di ruang yang ia kira ruang keluarga, ia terfokus pada foto yang berdiri di meja dekat jendela. Di foto itu terlihat Natsu sewaktu masih kecil dengan dua orang.

_Keluarga ya_, pikir Lucy.

"Kelihatannya bahagia. Andai aku memiliki keluarga seperti itu," tanpa disadari, tangan Lucy meraih foto itu.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gitar dan suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Kurang jelas, tapi ia sangat penasaran dan mencari asal suara gitar dan suara orang itu. Sampai menaiki lantai dua.

"Semakin dekat. Ta-tapi...kenapa aku belum pernah mendengar suara dan petikan gitar seperti itu? Nilai keindahannya...kenapa tidak ada di dunia hiburan?" Lucy terheran-heran.

Lucy merapat ke dinding. Jaraknya semakin dekat. Ia perlahan mengintip dari pintu yang kebetulan sudah terbuka sebelum kedatangannya. Seorang pria berambut merah muda bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar dengan baik, tanpa ada kesalahan.

"Natsu..."

Pria itu menghentikan permainannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Lucy. Matanya terlihat mengisyaratkan keterkejutan akan kehadiran Lucy.

"Ternyata kau disini," Lucy mendekati Natsu. "Hey, suaramu bagus. Permainan gitarmu juga," pujinya.

Natsu memalingkan wajah, "Te-terima kasih."

Lucy bingung dengan reaksi Natsu. "Kalau boleh tahu, tadi lagu apa? Jujur saja, aku belum pernah mendengar lagu tadi. Tapi-A-AARGGH! NA-NATSU...KAU..." mata Lucy membulat. Ia melihat Natsu dengan keadaan wajah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya yang ia tahu. Wajah Natsu terlihat kemerahan.

Lucy menelan ludah. Badannya bergetar. Ia memang takut menghadapi orang yang sedang mabuk. Perlahan, ia menjauh dari Natsu.

"Kau..." Natsu malah meraih tangan Lucy agar Lucy tetap disini. "Aku belum menjawab tapi kau malah mau kabur. Dasar..."

"Uwaa~"

"_Thank You and Smile_," kata Natsu.

"Heh?" Lucy tidak mengerti.

Natsu mengetuk kepala Lucy. "Bagaimana lagi kau ini? Katanya aku disuruh menjawab judul lagu, tapi kau malah meresponku dengan 'heh' saja," protes Natsu.

Lucy menundukkan kepala. "Ha-habis aku takut...takut berhadapan dengan orang yang sedang-"

"Mabuk? Hahaha..." potong Natsu tertawa. "Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri," ia tersenyum ceria.

Lucy terdiam.

"Eh, mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tanya Natsu serius. Ia terlihat siap dengan gitarnya.

"I-iya," sahut Lucy canggung.

"_Number One_," kata Natsu. "Lagu ini aku buat untuk seseorang yang aku cintai. Meski aslinya aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku cintai. Yah...seperti penantian saja. Haha..." ia tertawa ringan.

Lucy terkejut. Ia tak percaya telah bertemu dengan orang bersuara merdu dan ahli memainkan gitar.

"Natsu, kenapa kau tidak ikut audisi saja? Aku yakin kau lolos!" ungkap Lucy bersemangat di sela-sela penampilan Natsu. "Tidak seperti aku yang...AH! _CRAP_! BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA AKU IKUT AUDISI HARI INI?" pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau.

Natsu menghentikan penampilannya. "Sudah berakhir, Luce. Jam 19.30 sekarang."

"Aaahhh...tidak bisa begini! Aku harus ikut dan lolos tahun ini! Tidak peduli Erza melarangku! Huwaaaa!" jerit Lucy.

Natsu meletakkan gitar di samping. Ia segera menenangkan Lucy. "Lucy...tenangkan dirimu. Masih ada kesempatan lain."

"Tidak, tidak! Aku gagal! Ini semua juga gara-gara kau, Natsu!" ia mendorong tubuh Natsu hingga jatuh dalam posisi berbaring. "Kau jahat, Natsu! Aku kehilangan impianku!" ia menyerang Natsu dengan pukulan, tapi itu tidak berguna karena Natsu masih bisa menepisnya.

"Ma-maaf, Lucy. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Natsu. "Tapi jangan memukulku," pintanya.

Lucy menghentikan serangannya dengan terpaksa. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

"Ah, akhirnya terlepas juga. Tapi pukulanmu lumayan. Dan tadi siang juga," komentar Natsu sambil tersenyum konyol. "Oia, sebelumnya juga...ehm...itu, dadamu seperti bantal ya? Aku tak-"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Natsu. Merah, sampai membentuk telapak tangan. Natsu memegangi bekas tamparan itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Natsu tidak mengerti.

"K-kau...kurang ajar! Aku membencimu! Dugaan burukku tentangmu tak akan berubah!" bentak Lucy.

Natsu tidak mengerti. Ia memang bodoh. Seharusnya ia tidak polos membicarakan hal tadi.

"Terima kasih atas pertanggungjawaban palsumu!" kata Lucy, lalu ia beranjak akan pergi. Namun, karena posisi kakinya yang terhimpit dengan kaki Natsu dan Natsu beranjak ingin mengejarnya...

Bruk!

Lucy mengeluh kesakitan karena punggungnya terbentur mengenai lantai. Sedangkan Natsu mengeluh kesakitan karena kakinya tiba-tiba kram. Mereka mengetahui posisinya. Wajah Natsu hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dengan Lucy. Badan Natsu berada diatas badan Lucy. Mereka saling menatap sejenak.

"Natsu, Natsu! Dimana kau? Maafkan ayah ka-rena..." seseorang dari dalam ruangan menuju teras rumah lantai dua datang. "Ka-kalian..."

**-to be continued-**

Yosh! Chapter dua sampai sini saja ya! Gimana menurut readers? Maafkan saya karena telah membuat OOC gitu XP

Heheu...

Selain itu **words**-nya juga sedikit *pundung*

Tapi kepikiran juga kalau **Natsu** bisa nyanyi sambil main gitar XDD

Bakal _cool_ kali ya? Nyaingin** Gajeel** #dibuang

Oia, sebenarnya lagu yang **Natsu** nyanyiin disini sebenarnya ada. Lagu _**Thank You and Smile**_ sama _**Number One**_. Kedua lagu itu kebetulan dinyanyiin sama _seiyuu_-nya **Natsu Dragneel, Tetsuya Kakihara**. Pas kan? Jelasnya, download aja lagunya. Suara **Kakki** tetep sama pas ngisi suara **Natsu Dragnee**l, dan nyanyi **_character song of_ _Natsu Dragneel_**. **Natsu** serasa semakin hidup saja ya (?)

lol. Beneran deh #apaansih

Btw, maaf yah gak masukin lirik lagu disini. Kan katanya gak boleh. Jadi saya kasih judul dan sedikit keterangan tentang lagu yang **Natsu** nyanyiin.

Okay, review ya! Saya butuh koreksi dari readers. _Don't flame ne_~


	3. Lagu yang Tidak Terlupakan

Sebelumnya, saya mau verifikasi dan menanggapi review anonymous, **Nonono**. Tolong kalau review lihat penjelasannya dulu. Awalnya saya gak ngerti kenapa. Tapi setelah diteliti, ternyata kamu baru baca chapter satu. Padahal, sebelum kamu review, chapter dua sudah saya submit sebelumnya. Selain itu, di chapter dua kan saya juga menjelaskan tentang pairing fic ini yang berhasil dijawab **Kuro Neko Nahoko-chan** beberapa minggu yang lalu. Di summary fic ini juga ada tulisan '**Chapter 2 update**'. Segitu aja ya. Author sempet sedih juga. Udah usaha update tapi dibilang gak bisa bikin readers sedikit penasaran...padahal di chapter dua sudah ada penjelasan.

**"Salah Culik, Why Not?"**

**Chapter 3 : Lagu yang Tidak Terlupakan  
><strong>

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Pairing Natsu D. x Lucy H.**

**Rate T**

**~Happy Reading~**

Dunia terasa berhenti sejenak. Pergerakan benda alam terpaku saat melihat dua insan tanpa ikatan saling menatap. Hanya angin yang bergerak, itu pun dengan perasaan tidak disangka.

"Lu-Lucy?" seru pemilik sepasang mata hitam yang sepi.

Wanita itu, Lucy. Mata cokelat karamelnya terbelalak mengetahui jarak yang terlalu dekat ini. Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia pun melakukan perlawanan.

"Hhh!" Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu. Wajahnya memerah padam, bercampur malu dan marah.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Natsu. Natsu tertunduk merasa sangat bersalah.

"A-aku membencimu! A-aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Lucy dengan nada benci. Air matanya juga keluar. Ia sedih diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Natsu. Ia tahu itu tidak sengaja, tapi ia tetap benci karena Natsu...

"Na-Natsu, ada apa? Jelaskan semua ini," ayah Natsu bertanya.

Lucy menoleh pada ayah Natsu. Tatapan matanya sinis. Ia berjalan mendekati ayah Natsu.

"Aku membenci anakmu! Dia memperlakukanku seperti bukan wanita yang memiliki harga diri. Dia menculikku tadi siang! Setelah itu, ia juga selalu berusaha melecehkanku! Aku tidak terima!" ungkap Lucy marah.

Ayah Natsu menoleh pada Natsu.

Natsu tertunduk sejenak, tapi setelah itu ia berani menatap wajah ayahnya untuk mengkonfirmasikan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Aku memang menculiknya, ayah. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak melecehkannya. Dia saja yang selalu salah paham. Meski aku tidak memiliki pacar, aku tidak akan melecehkan wanita lain! Aku berani bersumpah, ayah!"

"Lalu, atas dasar apa kau berani menculiknya?" tanya ayah Natsu.

Inilah pertanyaan terberat. Natsu segan menjawabnya.

"Untuk apa?" ayah Natsu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Natsu.

Natsu tertunduk. "Me-meminta bantuan."

Ayah Natsu mengerutkan alis.

"Aku butuh bantuan, dan aku yakin ayah tidak akan bisa. Maaf, ayah," Lalu, Natsu berlari menghindari ayahnya. Ia tak ingin ditanyai tentang penculikan tololnya.

"Hey, Natsu!" panggil ayahnya.

Lucy mematung melihat percakapan ayah dan anak itu "Kau...maksudku nona, maafkan anakku ya?" pinta ayah Natsu pada Lucy.

Lucy berdecak. Ia memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku yakin ini semua bukan keinginannya. Yah...semenjak kematian ibunya. Haha..." ayah Natsu tertawa terpaksa. "Dia menjadi labil."

Lucy tersentak mendengar kabar bahwa Natsu tidak memiliki ibu lagi. Foto keluarga yang tadi ia lihat bukanlah keadaan yang sebenarnya untuk sekarang.

"Rumahmu dimana, nona? Biar saya antar pulang," tawar ayah Natsu baik.

"Sama sepertiku ternyata," gumam Lucy tidak jelas.

"Hah? Tadi nona bilang apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang mengurus Natsu sekarang!" entah kenapa hasrat hati Lucy tergerak. Ia tahu benar perasaan ditinggal mati oleh ibu kandung. Selama ini, ia salah mengira keluarga Natsu bahagia. Pada kenyataannya begitu. Tidak jauh beda dengannya.

"Natsu! Natsu! Dimana kau?" Lucy mencari Natsu ke seluruh ruangan di rumah Natsu.

"Natsu, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus mau menemui ayahmu. Dia ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Lucy serius. "Aku juga akan berusaha membantumu kalau memang menurutmu ayahmu tidak akan bisa membantumu."

Tidak ada sahutan. Begitu pun di kamar Natsu.

"Natsu, jangan bilang kau kabur dari rumah," suara Lucy terdengar getir. "Ayahmu masih membutuhkanmu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Pintu toilet.

"Berisik. Kau mengganggu privasiku saja!" kata sebuah suara dari ruang toilet.

Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Pintu toilet sedikit terbuka. Sebuah kepala yang memiliki rambut merah muda terlihat. Wajahnya cemberut.

"E-eh? Natsu?" Lucy tidak percaya.

"Kau juga kenapa mau membantuku? Maksud dari kenapa ayah tidak dapat membantuku adalah aku merasa sakit perut, ingin ke toilet. Tidak mungkin aku meminta ayah membantuku saat aku di toilet," kata Natsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lucy dengan gayung.

Dunia gelap sesaat.

"Na-Natsu...kau ini..." aura Lucy berubah drastis.

"Maaf ya. Gara-gara sakit perut, pembicaraanku jadi kacau," Natsu menggaruk kepalanya. "Eh! Tapi aku benar-benar meminta bantuanmu. Bukan hal ini tapi. Nanti saja setelah aku selesai ya!" tambahnya.

Wajah Lucy memerah padam. Memalukan sekali. Sementara itu, Natsu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Lucy mengepalkan tangan. Emosinya naik. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti tadi. Ia pun menggebrak-gebrak pintu toilet sambil meneriaki Natsu. "KAU ITU SANGAT PINTAR MEMBUAT ORANG SELALU SALAH PAHAM!" teriaknya.

"OI, LUCY! BISAKAH KAU DIAAAM! JANGAN GANGGU PRIVASIKUUU!" teriak Natsu dari dalam.

"TIDAK BISAAA! AKU TIDAK TERIMAAAA! KEMANA WAJAHKU, HAH? KAU MERUSAK AURA WAJAHKU! AKU MENJADI KONYOL...KONYOL...HUWAAAA~" Lucy menangis.

Pintu toilet kembali terbuka.

BYUR!

"Hah?" Lucy sejenak menghentikan tangisannya. "Wa-wajahku..." ia memegangi wajahnya yang basah.

"Masih ada, kan?" tanya Natsu dengan menampakkan wajah sebal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lucy tidak mengerti.

"Wajahmu masih ada, bodoh!" Natsu mengetuk dahi Lucy dengan gayung.

Lucy menatap kilat pada Natsu. Ia menggeram. Perlahan, ia akan mencekik Natsu.

Natsu segera mengetahui niat Lucy. Ia kembali ke toilet dan mengambil satu gayung air lagi.

BYUR!

Lucy disiram oleh Natsu lagi. Kali ini sekujur badannya benar-benar terlihat basah.

"Natsu...grr..." geramnya.

Natsu memandang Lucy pura-pura bodoh. "Eh? Binatang yang lepas dari kandang? Aww...terlalu bahaya," ia memberi senyum palsu pada Lucy.

Lucy terlihat sudah mencapai puncak amarahnya. Mengepul. Ia pun mendorong tubuh Natsu sampai membentur dinding.

"Aaarrgghh!" rintih Natsu.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU YA BAGAIMANA MENANGGAPI ORANG YANG TELAH KAU INJAK-INJAK, HM?" bentak Lucy sambil menarik kerah baju Natsu. "AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU! A-AKU..." tiba-tiba ia terhenti. Sesuatu menggerakkan dirinya untuk diam.

"K-kok terdiam? Kau kenapa, Luce?" tanya Natsu bingung.

Lucy tersentak mendengar Natsu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Luce'. Terdengar 'sok' sudah dekat. Ia tidak menyukai itu. Panggilan itu membuatnya ingat pada seseorang. Karena itu, amarahnya kembali naik. Ia menggencet tubuh Natsu ke dinding.

"H-hey! Kau mau membunuhku?" Natsu panik. "Ingat, kau ini perempuan," nasihatnya.

Lucy tak menghiraukan. Ia terus menggencet Natsu sampai Natsu menderita sekali.

Natsu berusaha berontak. Sedikit sulit, namun akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari Lucy. "Kau mau kita berperang?" ia tersenyum menyeringai.

Lucy berdecak.

Natsu pergi menuju toilet lagi, lalu menutup pintu toilet. Lucy tidak terima dan berusaha mendobrak pintu toilet.

"Tunggu sebentar, Lucy. Aku sedang mempersiapkan weapon-ku," kata Natsu dengan nada bersemangat.

"Tidak bisa! Harus sekarang!" Lucy mengotot sambil terus berusaha mendobrak pintu toilet.

Natsu tidak peduli. Kali ini ia sekalian mengambil satu ember berisi air.

"LUCYYY!" Natsu mengambil kuda-kuda saat akan menyiram Lucy dengan satu ember air.

"NA-NATSU, K-K-AU-" mata Lucy membulat. Ia yang memang tak memiliki weapon menjadi gemetaran.

Dari arah belakang Lucy, terlihat ayah Natsu memastikan apa yang sedang diributkan di depan toilet.

"KAU KENA LUCY! KENA!" seru Natsu dengan evil mode on setelah berhasil menyiram, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Na-Natsu...ayahmu," Lucy_ sweatdrop_.

"HEH, APA?" tanya Natsu.

"Natsu, jadi ini yang sedang terjadi?" ayah Natsu menatap Natsu sinis.

Natsu berusaha tenang. Ia mencoba menatap ayahnya. Basah.

"APA-APAAN KAU MALAH MENYIRAM AYAH SAMPAI BASAH BEGINI, HAH?" ayah Natsu menarik kerah baju Natsu.

Natsu kaget dan langsung sadar. "Ma-maaf, ayah. Natsu tidak sengaja. Maksud Natsu, sasaranku Lucy," ia menunjuk Lucy sambil menutup mata.

Ayah Natsu melepas tarikannya. "Hm, aku tidak peduli tentang Lucy. Yang pastinya kau harus tanggung jawab. Aku tak ingin melihatnya masih dalam keadaan basah seperti itu," ia menunjuk Lucy. "Bersihkan dia, Natsu."

Natsu melotot. Jantungnya hampir jatuh. "Kau ini ayah tipe apa sih? Ma-maksudku...dalam artian aku harus memandikannya? ITU GILA!"

Alis Lucy terangkat satu. Bibirnya terlihat seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu pada keluarga aneh ini. Natsu dan ayahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan ya, Natsu? Atau ayah-"

Natsu mendorong ayahnya pergi menjauh, "Sudaahh! Biar aku urus dia!"

Urat amarah Lucy mengirimkan sinyal keaktifannya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang Natsu.

"Lucy~ kemarilah, ikut denganku!" panggil Natsu terdengar tenang, tidak seperti saat melakukan perang konyol. "Aku akan...AAHHH!" ia menjerit kesakitan.

"_PERVERT_!" kata Lucy.

Natsu berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit sejenak di pipi kirinya. Ia melihat tempayan di tangan Lucy. Ia dipukul Lucy dengan menggunakan tempayan!

"Apa lagi sih? Kenapa kau menyerangku tanpa alasan?" tanya Natsu tidak mengerti.

"Kau serius akan memandikanku? I-itu hal ter-_pervert_ yang pernah aku dengar dari orang kurang ajar sepertimu!" kata Lucy marah.

Mulut Natsu ingin menjelaskan, tapi Lucy memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tak butuh wajah polosmu! Sekali _pervert_ tetap _pervert_!"

Natsu menghela nafas lelah. "Lucy, Lucy. Aku bukan seperti yang kau kira, tahu. Dan jangan percayakan omongan ayahku. Dia memang aneh. Kadang keras, kadang tegas, kadang baik, kadang...ya gila seperti tadi. Tenang saja, aku adalah orang yang tahu antara baik dan buruk," jelas Natsu. "Mengenai tentang maksud aku yang akan mengurusmu, aku ingin meminjamkan baju untukmu. Kau tidak membawa pakaian lebih, kan?"

Lucy tertegun. Ia terdiam sejenak. Tidak membawa pakaian lebih selain pakaian basah yang ia pakai sekarang. "I-iya. Kalau itu maumu."

Natsu tersenyum, "Bukan mauku, tapi kau. Kau butuh pakaian, Lucy."

"Ahh, terserah kau saja!" Lucy tidak ingin ambil repot.

Natsu tertawa kecil. Ia menarik tangan Lucy untuk mengikutinya. Lucy sedikit kesulitan mengikuti Natsu. Menelusuri tangga ke lantai bawah. Sampai pada akhirnya pada suatu ruangan...

Ruangan yang Natsu tunjukkan terlihat rapi. Banyak barang-barang yang disimpan di dalam lemari, terutama baju. Banyak sekali. Lucy merasa seperti di tengah toko pakaian.

"Ini semua peninggalan ibuku. Kau bebas memilih baju mana yang ingin kau pakai. Untuk pakaian dalam juga, kau pilih sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalau ukuran pakaian dalam ibuku berbeda denganmu," ujar Natsu.

Lucy sedikit terpesona dengan koleksi baju ibu Natsu. "Ba-bagus. Sepertinya, ibumu _fashionista_ ya," komentarnya.

Natsu mengerutkan alis, "Hm? Haha...aku kira begitu."

"Kalau dia masih ada, aku yakin dia sangat cantik. Semua _fashionista_ begitu, bukan?" Lucy tersenyum membayangkannya.

Hati Natsu sedikit teriris. Ia teringat lagi dengan ibunya.

Lucy beranjak memilih baju. Ia ingin memilih baju sederhana tapi tidak ada. Di matanya, semuanya terlihat bagus.

Namun, di saat memilih baju, Lucy tidak sengaja mendengar tarikan nafas yang berat seakan sedang menahan sesuatu di dada. Setelah itu, helaan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Ia menemukan Natsu dalam keadaan seperti orang frustasi.

"Na-Natsu?" Lucy terkejut. "Kau kenapa?" ia menghampiri Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Natsu melambaikan tangan tapi masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Lucy bingung, "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Aku yakin," jawab Natsu. "Maaf, Lucy. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Aku harap kau bisa segera tidur setelah membersihkan diri. Bye!" ucapnya. Lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Lucy penasaran.

Lucy menggeleng-geleng. Natsu aneh, batinnya.

Setelah lama memilih, Lucy menemukan baju yang ia anggap pantas dipakai. Baju tidur warna merah muda yang terdiri dari atasan lengan pendek dan bawahan celana pendek di atas lutut. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mandi lalu memakai baju tidur. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menyenggol papan kecil yang digantung di dekat pintu ruangan itu. Tertuliskan 'Naka Dragneel'.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokkan harinya...<strong>

Lucy merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya. Terkadang sedikit ada gerakan. Karena itu, ia perlahan membuka matanya setelah semalaman tidur di rumah Natsu. Seingatnya ia tidur di sofa besar di ruang tengah. Tapi tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya...

"KYAAAAAA!" sontak Lucy menjerit. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Ia tidur bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda. Natsu.

Natsu yang masih mengantuk menjadi terusik karena teriakan Lucy. "Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" ia celingukan dalam keadaan mata masih terpejam.

Lucy kesal. Ia menampar wajah Natsu.

PLAK!

Natsu kaget. Kesadarannya pulih. "Lu-Lucy? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Lucy geram.

Natsu menatap Lucy. Dalam jarak yang hanya 20 sentimeter. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ada disini. Bukannya kau tidur di sofa, Lucy?"

Lucy mendengus. Ia ingin sekali meremas Natsu sampai Natsu tidak bersuara lagi.

"Jujur...aku tidak mengerti," Natsu serius.

Lucy mencoba mengingat semuanya. Ia tidur di sofa besar di ruang tengah. Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kebiasaan buruknya yang terkadang tidur sambil berjalan dan berakhir di tempat tidur yang lain. Ia menutup mulutnya saat ingat dengan hal itu. Laki-laki seperti Natsu tidak mungkin membawanya untuk tidur bersama. Akhirnya, wajahnya memerah.

"Oi, kenapa?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Lucy beranjak turun dari ranjang. Ia tidak bisa menyangka Natsu _pervert_ kali ini. Mungkinkah malah ia yang disangka _pervert_ oleh Natsu? Ia lah yang mendekati Natsu,lalu tidur bersama Natsu. Bayangan itu memutar di kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau malah memelukku?" tanya Lucy setelah memutuskan bayangan itu.

Natsu melihat di sekitar ranjang. Di lantai terlihat bantal guling jatuh. "Tadi malam aku memeluk bantal guling. Tapi tidak biasanya bantal gulingku jatuh," ia mengambilnya. "Lucy, kenapa kau malah menggantikan posisi gulingku?"

Lucy ingin menjelaskan, tapi ia sudah malu. Sangat malu. Tidak ada orang asing di luar rumahnya yang boleh tahu kebiasaan buruknya.

"Lupakaaan!" Lucy berlali menjauh dari Natsu.

**=w=**

"_Ohayou~_" kata ayah Natsu sambil membawa dua piring yang berisi lauk untuk sarapan di ruang makan yang menyambung dengan dapur. Meski sudah ada Natsu dan Lucy yang menunggu sarapan, keduanya tidak menjawab ucapan ayah Natsu. Natsu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, dan Lucy pun begitu. Lucy sedang menahan malu di pagi hari, sedangkan Natsu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ckckck...kalian berdua ini. Bisa sedikit sopan dengan orang tua kah?" protes ayah Natsu sambil menaruh piring di meja dengan hentakan.

Natsu melirik pada ayahnya, "Ya, _ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou_..." sahut Lucy lemas.

"Nah, begitu," komentar ayah Natsu. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam ayah menerima syal dari Gray. Kenapa syalmu bisa di tangan Gray?" tanyanya pada Natsu.

"Dia mengotori syalku. Lalu aku suruh dia mencuci syalku," jawab Natsu sambil mengambil piring.

"Tapi...tadi malam aku lihat ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju kamarmu," raut wajah ayah Natsu terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Tangannya diluruskan ke depan. Seperti ini," ia memperagakan seseorang yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang diluruskan ke depan.

Natsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat aksi ayahnya. Konyol. Sedangkan Lucy menundukkan kepala karena malu. Orang yang ayah Natsu maksud adalah Lucy.

"A-apa benar begitu ya?" tanya Lucy pura-pura tidak tahu. "Mu-mungkin saja itu penampakan ibu Natsu. Tadi malam..."

"Kau bicara apa, Nona? Istriku tidak memiliki rambut pirang seperti orang itu. Lagipula, sebagai suaminya aku tahu sekali ciri-ciri istriku sendiri. Yah...meski sudah 13 tahun meninggalkan kami," ayah Natsu menepuk pundak Natsu.

Lucy gemetaran. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Ja-jangan-jangan...Lu-Lucy..." Natsu teringat dengan kehadiran Lucy yang tiba-tiba sudah tidur bersamanya.

_Bodoh. Jangan mengatakan itu,_ batin Lucy sambil melototi Natsu.

"A-ada apa, Natsu?" tanya ayah Natsu bingung.

"Ayah...Lucy itu..."

GLUP!

Lucy langsung mengunci mulut Natsu dengan sepotong paha ayam goreng.

"Mmmh!" Natsu sulit berbicara.

Lucy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan. Menceritakan kejujuran sama denganmembuka keburukan secara cuma-cuma.

"Kalian berdua ini. Lucu sekali. Hahaha..." ayah Natsu tertawa, lalu ia menarik paha ayam goreng yang mengunci mulut Natsu.

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya di balik meja makan.

"Sepertinya, aku merasa bernostalgia. Aku sedang melihat masa lalu. Sudah aku perhatikan sejak tadi malam. Melihat pertikaian konyol kalian berdua...aku kira masih sama saat aku bertikai konyol dengan Naka di awal pernikahan," ayah Natsu memandang Natsu dan Lucy. "Aku pernah menyiram ayah Naka saat itu. Sempat dimarahi, tapi ayah Naka mengatakan bahwa aku harus tanggungjawab dan mengurus Naka. Lalu yang barusan, saat Nona mengunci mulut Natsu. Naka pernah melakukan itu saat aku akan menceritakan pengalaman malam pertama kemarin malamnya." ia mencoba mengingat. "Jangan-jangan kalian berdua...sudah menikah?"

Natsu yang sedang mengunyah makanan, kaget dan tersedak parah. Lucy yang sedari tadi sedang menyembunyikan semburat merahnya, ikut tersedak seperti Natsu. Dalam keadaan tersedak, Natsu dan Lucy lari ke dapur untuk minum. Tanpa disengaja, gelas yang sama ternyata akan diambil Natsu dan Lucy. Mereka berdua saling menatap sejenak.

"Kau saja," Natsu mengalah, lalu ia mengambil gelas lain.

Lucy memandang Natsu. A-aku merasa...batinnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada. Perasaannya, degup jantung bertambah.

"Ayah, jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu! Kalau aku menikah, pasti akan aku sampaikan bahkan sebelum menikah. Aku kan anak satu-satunya," kata Natsu sebal pada ayahnya. "Mengenai kesamaan tadi, pasti hanya kebetulan!"

Ayah Natsu menggeleng. "Tapi bagaimana kalau akhirnya kau menikahinya? Aku sangat setuju kok!"

Natsu menghampiri ayahnya lalu membekap mulut ayahnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak ingin Lucy mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Lucy sempat ingin marah saat mendengar kata-kata ayah Natsu meski samar-samar. Tapi ia sadar kalau posisinya masih asing di mata mereka.

"Aku ingin pulang. Keluargaku sudah menunggu," ucap Lucy.

"Eh? Begitu ya. Habiskan dahulu sarapanmu," kata Natsu, lalu ia melepas bekapannya pada ayahnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih," elak Lucy.

Natsu melirik ke piring Lucy di meja makan. Sudah habis memang.

* * *

><p><strong>Jam 10.00 pagi di <em>Magnolia Restaurant<em>...**

Seorang wanita berambut scarlet panjang terlihat sedang menunggu di meja nomor enam. Sesekali ia meminum milk shake yang ia pesan disini.

"Jellal lama sekali," gumamnya.

Ia beralih melirik jam di ponselnya. Sudah lewat lima menit dari jadwal yang seharusnya.

Tak lama, terlihat seorang pria yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, Jellal. Pria itu tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Ma-maaf, Erza. Ada keperluan sebentar tadi," ucap Jellal.

"Ah, kau ini. Sudah tahu jadwal waktu luangku memang langka," sahut Erza cemberut. "Aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan seperti pasangan normal. Tidak selalu hanya bertemu di waktu sempit seperti menjemput, mengantar, menjemput, mengantar, dan blablabla..."

Jellal tersenyum melihat Erza yang mulai mengomel. "Itu semua kan memang resiko sebagai idol. Bukannya kemarin kau sudah bersikeras untuk menanggungnya? Ayolah, Erza. Ada aku di sisimu. Kau akan selalu aku dukung."

Erza menatap Jellal malas. "Hmm...lupakan. Mungkin aku mengomel begini karena lelah."

Jellal menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak bisa menolak ketidakinginan Erza untuk membahas masalah keterlambatannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mulai darimana?" tanya Jellal sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Erza.

Erza berpikir sejenak. Lalu, "Sebelumnya, aku ingin mencurahkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang _Senpai_," jawab Erza serius.

Jellal mengangguk.

"Hari ini dia ulang tahun yang ke 44 tahun," kata Erza. "Seharusnya dia sudah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi..."

"Aku mengerti," potong Jellal. "Kau memang mengaguminya bahkan menyayanginya. Lalu, sekarang kau ingin melakukan apa untuknya? Kita saja tidak tahu _Senpai_ kemana. Antara mengundurkan diri atau...mati?"

BRAK!

Erza menggebrak meja, "Tidak!"

Jellal kaget.

"Aku percaya suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali. Kembali memberiku semangat menjadi seorang idola. A-aku hampir jenuh di dunia hiburan. Tidak ada Senpai rasanya aku merasa hampa. Bahkan janjinya untuk mengajakku merilis lagu bersama juga...ah, dia ingkar! Lagu yang sempat ia nyanyikan itu...aku lupa. Hanya saja...hanya saja...aku merasa bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapal lirik bahkan alunan musiknya. Aku merasa bangga akan lagu yang terlupakan."

Jellal menatap Erza sedih. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Erza. "Senpai memiliki alasan penting kenapa dia pergi. Yang pastinya dia pasti bangga akan prestasimu sampai sekarang. Yakinlah, Erza!"

Erza menundukkan kepala. Ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan, ia percaya pada perkataan Jellal.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Jellal sambil mencoba menatap Erza yang menunduk.

Erza menggeleng. "Tapi aku penasaran dengan maksud Senpai saat itu. Dia bilang lagu yang ia nyanyikan saat itu bukanlah ciptaannya, melainkan orang lain. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang dia maksud. Pasti itu pintar. Lagunya itu...ahh...aku lupa, tapi saat itu aku terkagum-kagum dengan lagu itu," ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku akan membantumu mencari orang yang Senpai maksud. Aku kira orang itu pasti bisa membuatmu bersemangat saat Senpai masih ada di _FT Entertaiment_," ujar Jellal penuh harap.

Erza menatap Jellal senang.

"Tapi kau tidak mau membuang waktu luangmu sekarang dengan hal yang sia-sia, bukan? Ayo kita menikmati hidup sebagai pasangan normal. Pergi ke tempat hiburan, foto bersama, dan...refreshing setelah beberapa lama sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Urusan orang yang Senpai maksud, di lain waktu saja ya!" ajak Jellal berusaha mengembalikan keceriaan Erza.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau janji ya. Di lain waktu!" sahut Erza kini kembali bersemangat untuk menikmati waktu sebagai pasangan normal dengan Jellal.

Jellal mengangguk.

**=w=**

Di rumah keluarga Dragneel...

Ayah Natsu sudah pergi bekerja. Suasana rumah terlihat sepi meskipun di dalam ada Natsu dan Lucy. Penyebabnya karena Lucy yang mendadak ingin selalu diam, sedangkan Natsu memikirkan tentang sesuatu. Mungkin hanya suara detik jarum jam yang terdengar.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Lucy menderingkan lagu _First Love_-nya _Utada Hikaru._ Lucy terkejut, Natsu juga. Lucy buru-buru mengecek siapa yang memanggilnya. Begitu ia tahu, dengan dingin ia memijit tombol '_reject'_.

"Ada yang menelponmu tapi kau tolak? Jadi kau masih belum memaafkan ayahku sampai berefek ke semuanya?" komentar Natsu tajam, tapi dari luar ia terlihat cuek sambil membaca buku yang tebal.

Lucy menggertak. "Sok tahu, kau! Ini bukan masalah ayahmu, tapi keluargaku."

Natsu menutup buku yang ia baca, lalu melepas kacamata yang ia pakai selama membaca. "Lebih baik kau aku antar pulang."

Lucy tidak percaya dan belum mau mendekat pada Natsu.

"Kau belum pulang dari kemarin, jadi mereka pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Natsu beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lucy, keluarga adalah bagian yang terpenting dalam hidup." jelasnya. "Sudah siap pulang?" tanyanya sambil melihat perlengkapan Lucy yang sudah Lucy bereskan.

Lucy terdiam. Ia masih kesal, tapi dalam hatinya ia menyimpan sesuatu yang lebih mengganggunya. "Kau tidak mengerti."

Natsu mengerutkan alis.

"Natsu, a-aku butuh ketenangan. Sebentar saja," ujar Lucy dengan gemetar.

Natsu tidak mengerti kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sampai sore? Setelah itu aku akan pulang, tapi jangan mengikutiku sampai rumah. Oke?" tawar Lucy serius.

"Jalan-jalan sampai sore? Dimana? Ah, tapi aku tidak bisa sampai sore. Aku ada keperluan sendiri," ungkap Natsu.

"Di tempat hiburan di Magnolia. A-aku ingin menikmati...ti-tidak, tidak! Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan. Ya, hanya itu," jawab Lucy, tapi ia sedikit merahasiakan kata-kata yang sebenarnya menjadi jawaban asli dari hatinya. "Eh, kalau boleh tahu, apa keperluanmu sampai kau tidak bisa menemaniku sampai sore?" tanyanya berharap Natsu tidak mencurigai kebohongannya.

"Berkunjung ke makan ibuku," Natsu tersenyum sambil memakai jaket warna merah.

Mata Lucy sedikit membulat, tapi ia bisa mengerti Natsu. "Begitu ya."

"Kau mau ikut?" tawar Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng karena merasa tidak enak, "Ti-tidak. Mungkin suatu hari," ia memunculkan kedua jari yang menyimbolkan janji.

Natsu tersenyum melihat Lucy. Setelah itu, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Lucy pergi. Lucy mengangguk lalu meraih tangannya.

Saat pertama kali keluar rumah, tetangga Natsu yang kebetulan berpapasan, memandangnya tidak biasa. Secara ia dianggap pria yang tidak beruntung.

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah memiliki pacar," goda salah satu tetangga yang berpapasan.

"Cih! Aku tidak punya pacar!" bantah Natsu.

"Tapi kau sangat kontras dengan gadis itu~"

Natsu meremas pelan tangan Lucy yang ia gandeng, lalu ia menarik Lucy dengan cepat untuk menjauh dari godaan mengganggu itu.

"Na-Natsu! Pelan sedikit-" kata Lucy.

"Seharusnya aku lewat jalur belakang. Cih!" Natsu kesal. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf lingkunganku seperti itu," kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Lucy dan matanya menatap Lucy bersalah.

"Iya, iya," jawab Lucy. "Lebih baik kau temani aku sebelum aku pulang."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi bersama ke tempat hiburan di Magnolia.

Pertama-tama, mereka mengunjungi toko buku Magnolia. Kebetulan Lucy butuh bacaan novel baru, sedangkan Natsu butuh buku baru yang berguna.

"Natsu, kau serius sekali," komentar Lucy berusaha memandang Natsu yang fokus membaca sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. "Hmm..._Dunia Manajemen Ketenagakerjaan_?" Lucy membaca judulnya baik-baik. "A-aku tidak pernah menduga. Kelihatannya kau kutu buku ya? Buku-buku itu tipe buku berat."

Natsu menutup buku itu dan berhenti membaca, "Maklum, aku pengangguran sarjana Manajemen."

Lucy terkejut. "Hee? Memangnya kau kuliah dimana?"

"Universitas Magnolia," jawab Natsu tidak bersemangat.

Lucy terpaku untuk sementara. Ia memang kembali terkejut, tapi heran juga.

"Universitas yang prestisius. Baru kali ini aku menemukan lulusan sepertimu," ia tersenyum heran.

Natsu melirik Lucy dengan tidak suka. "Aku memang buangan."

"Hah?"

"Aku dipaksa masuk ke tempat yang salah, dan beginilah jadinya. Ke depannya, jangan pernah sekali-kali membahas pendidikanku," jelas Natsu jutek.

Lucy tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia hanya mengangguk.

_Dia...rasanya aku menjadi kasihan,_ batin Lucy memandang Natsu iba.

Setelah itu, semua perlahan berjalan kembali dengan lancar tanpa ada masalah lagi. Natsu kembali tersenyum dan mengajak Lucy bercanda ringan. Menonton di bioskop, melihat-lihat pameran, dan sampai pada siang menjelang sore.

"Natsu, terima kasih telah menemaniku ya. Aku...merasa sedikit lebih baik," Lucy tersenyum.

Natsu mengangkat alis, "Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Ahaha...i-itu tidak penting untuk dijelaskan. Yang penting aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih," Lucy mencoba terlihat ceria. Pikirannya sedikit kacau di detik terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Natsu. Sedikit ada rasa ingin tak pulang.

Natsu memandang Lucy aneh. "Hmm...iya. Terserah kau juga sih."

Lucy tersenyum, tapi sedikit melihat ke sekeliling. "Aku akan mengingat momen ini. A-aku sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu. Kau sudah memperbaikinya, Natsu," ungkapnya sedikit gugup.

Natsu tidak mengerti.

_Rasanya aku masih membutuhkan hiburanmu,_ batin Lucy lirih.

"Sebenarnya..." Natsu dan Lucy tidak percaya mereka berdua akan saling mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau!" Natsu menyuruh Lucy.

"Ta-tapi..."

"_Ladies first_," ujar Natsu.

Lucy menggigit bibir. "Hmm...aku ingin meminta alamat _email_-mu!" tanpa basa-basi, ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Natsu agar Natsu memasukkan alamat _email_. "A-aku ingin seperti tadi lagi di esok hari. Ehehe..." wajahnya memerah.

Natsu menerima ponsel Lucy. Ia memasukkan alamat _email_-nya lalu memberi nama kontaknya 'Natsu'.

"Aku memang hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kebebasan. Keluargaku ketat, haha..." cerita Lucy.

"Oh, pantas saja. Kau memang begitu dari awal aku melihat wajahmu dan dibalik caramu berbicara," aku Natsu, lalu ia mengembalikan ponsel Lucy.

"E-eh? Jadi kau tahu siapa aku?" Lucy sedikit curiga, tapi takut.

Natsu menggeleng. "Tentang orang, aku bisa menebaknya. Karena aku lulusan manajemen!" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Bukannya kau yang melarang untuk tidak membahas kuliahmu?" Lucy _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha...iya sih. Aku lupa," Natsu menggaruk kepala. Lucy tertawa konyol melihatnya.

Saat suasana masih tenang, tiba-tiba mudah berganti.

BRAK!

Natsu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia ditabrak oleh seseorang yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Ma-maaf. Aku terburu-buru," orang itu meminta maaf pada Natsu.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Natsu.

Orang itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Lain kali tetap fokus melihat jalan,_ Bung_!" sarannya dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dari kejauhan, orang itu menoleh ke arah Natsu dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Tapi entah kenapa, mata orang itu menampakkan ketidakpercayaan setelah kembali fokus ke depan. Ia bersembunyi, lalu diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Natsu dari jauh.

"Dia...mungkin saja. Wajah itu memang sedikit...mirip." tangannya mengambil sebuah ponsel canggih. Diambilnya foto Natsu. Ia tersenyum penuh harap.

**=w=**

Sebuah makam sederhana terlihat bersih tanpa daun-daun kering seperti makam lain di sekitarnya. Seseorang tersenyum. Matanya perlahan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Pasti ayah sudah mengunjungi sebelum aku, Natsu Dragneel, anakmu," ia mencoba tersenyum saat memandangi makam itu. "Pasti dia membersihkan makam saat itu."

Angin sore tiba-tiba berhembus sedikit kencang. Natsu menutup matanya agar tidak ada debu yang masuk ke matanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi, tadi seorang wanita yang menjadi korbanku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama...maksudku..." ia membuka bungkusan bunga. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 44 tahun, ibuku, Naka Dragneel," ia menyodorkan sebungkus bunga itu di depan makam ibunya. "Dia baik. Bahkan mau mengerti kesalahanku. Aku malu sekali. Tetap tenang disana ya. Di usia 44 tahunmu, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu...dan ayah juga."

**-to be continued-**

Gimana? Ada yang ingin readers sampaikan? Tinggalkan **review** ya!** Don't flame ne~**


End file.
